


Bend The Knee

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Impregnation, Licking, Missionary Position, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: The hunter enters queen Annalise's service as her vileblood and soon proves their worth to help her birth a child of blood.
Relationships: Annalise (Bloodborne)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Bend The Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script

[F4M] Bend The Knee [Bloodborne][Queen Annalise][Some Lore][Vampire][Fdom][Footlicking][Blowjob][Bloodplay][Missionary][Breeding][Impreg][English Accent]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is an NPC character from the video Game "Bloodborne". She speaks in the royal application of plural pronouns to refer to herself with exceptions. She speaks with a very calm and reserved demeanor but still with a sense of presence due to of course being a queen. Look up some videos on her on youtube to get an idea of what tone you'd need.

(Her voice tends to have an echoey effect due to her location being a giant throne room hall, so be aware you can try to apply this if you wish)

[Sound of Large Doors slowly Creaking]

Visitor... I claim no subjects, but here lieth Our throne. Kneel afore Us… or get thee gone.

[Sniffs]  
Lumen flowers? Intriguing scent. Defeated that "saint" Logarius and...a hunter eh?

Visitor... Moon-scented hunter... I am Annalise, Queen of Castle Cainhurst. Ruler of the Vilebloods, and sworn enemy of the church. Yet, Our people are murdered, and We are prisoner to this wretched mask. What is it thou'rt in search of?

You seek...paleblood? Our apologies but *that* does not exist within these silent halls. However thou has't freed Us, so a reward is due for your service. 

Speak hunter, or get thee gone. If you have no further business here, then We implore thee to return to your duty and slay beasts. 

[Handed a large leather bound book]

Ah. This tome is the Vileblood register. It held the names of all Our loyal warriors and the Knights of Cainhurst that served us in our endeavors. However when the healing church's Executioners stormed our castle and slaughtered our court, the knights of Cainhurst fought valiantly to the last member. Our brethren bound and their throats slit. 

(Restrained anger)  
All this perhaps could have been circumvented had *she* remained here. Her strength would have slayed dozens of those worthless zealots. Alas Maria joined them to aid that old fool Gherman. She even refused to use the great gifts Our blood provided when she foresook Our people. Where is she now perhaps? Knowing her she's lost somewhere tending to helpless peasants perhaps. 

Where is the *king*? Where everyone else is hunter. Dead and gone. We are all that is left of Our once great Court. We say'eth again, if your business here is concluded then *Get.Thee.Gone.*

Thou wish to know more of the Vilebloods? We are the sworn enemies of the Healing Chruch. Branded Heretics for our indulging of the Old Blood they deemed "forbidden". Arrant hypocrites. They simply feared what they could'st not understand with their silly scholars at Bergenworth and thus put Us to the sword. To their dismay however, We are eternal and thus with no recourse they bound Us to this mask and sealed us here in our own home. 

We have spoken quite enough it seems. It appears thou has't something to say hunter?

Visitor... Moon-scented hunter... Speak thy mind.

[Pause]

You...wish to become a Vileblood?

[Soft chuckle]  
Well, well... An odd hunter thou art indeed... We've tired of these piteous nights... Share in Our plight, and take oath against the church. If thou wouldst this path walk… l prithee partake of my rotted blood.

An odd hunter thou art indeed... Very well. Drink deep of Our blood. Take Our hand, bite and join Us. 

[Moans groaning being fed on]

Feel the spreading corruption burn. Now, thou'rt too a Vileblood. We two, the very last on this earth.

Feel the power hunter. The strength. The speed. The *hunger*.

Now that Thou art a Vileblood, We must do something about that...brutish instrument you call a weapon. We can see thou has't procured the firearm of Our knights. I pray "she" has served you well? Yes dear Hunter that weapon is named Avelynn. Treat it with care. However We have a much greater Gift for thee as Our knight. 

[Stands stepping softly]

We grant thee this. A blade worthy of a true Vileblood, the Chikage. Wield it with pride. 

Now as a Vileblood. Fulfill thine duty to Us. Go out and hunt. Hunt down other hunters and claim their blood dregs and bring them to Us. Slay the servants of the healing church for their affront to our order. Is thine duty simple enough to serve thy queen?

[Satisfied chuckle]

A wise choice... There is no more to be said. Away from mine gaze.

[Fade out]

Hmmmm return'st again have we? 

Closest of kin, bearer of Our blood. I welcome thee. What is thy wish?

Thou has't brought Us blood dregs? Very well done.

Avert thine eyes hunter we must remove this mask to partake of Thine offering. 

[Metal clasping open then loud gulping then buckling again]

Raise thy head thou may'st gaze on Us once more. 

Thy gift pleases Us. Let this reward be thine. Indulge thyself in Our tainted blood.

[Soft moans being fed on again]

Yes hunter the more Thou feeds off our blood the stronger you will become.

[Agitated]  
Why does thou stand?

to ask a question?

Vileblood or no, respect will be shown.

[Sternly]  
Bend the knee. 

Very good. Now what does thou wish to ask?

Why do we seek the dregs?

[Sigh]

Thou has't seen the portraits of Us throughout the castle correct? We once had an heir. Alas the church slayed them along with Our fellows. However as a Vileblood Conceiving is already a challenge especially when We are sworn to bear a Child of Blood for the great ones. With no worthy sires, that duty woefully will forever be bereft. 

What is it Hunter? Thou has't something else to offer?

You delved into the hintertombs? What exactly did'st thou expect to find there? 

A...ring of betrothal?

[Low chuckle]

This gift is long-awaited. Speak not, those words. We have little need of a consort. Such a path would belike lead to further ruin. Thou'rt dear to Us. We would see no harm befall thee...

Ahh, still thy honeyed tongue... The thought alone sufficeth. Thy worth is too great. Now, speak no more on the matter.

Thou art determined are we? We should not be surprised. We are thy queen after all. Very well. It has been quite sometime since we've had'st dalliance. Thou hast also served us faithfully and even bested the Crow of Cainhurt, a feat no mere rabble rouser would be capable of achieving. 

Still on thy knees come, clean Our feet. 

Show reverence to thine queen. 

[Soft moans and chuckling. Improve what you need]

Very good slowly, up the arch. Indulge in the scent of thy ruler. Know thine place below us. Now every toe. Clean them thoroughly. Now up Our legs. Very...good. 

Now that's enough come to Our chamber. 

[Heavy wooden door Opens]

Disrobe Hunter. And thou can gaze upon Us as We remove this mask this time. 

[Metal unbuckling and object thudding and dress sliding off]  
We thank thee hunter for thy sweet words. Tis it not glorious to at last gaze upon your queens visage? 

Hmmmm impressive hunter. Thou has't features that pleases Us. We suppose tis customary to prepare thee for our union. Forgive Us it *has* been a long time since We have partaken of this. Ironic that thou now has't gotten *me* to bend the knee. 

[Soft sucking sounds. Improv what you can]

Such Vigor hunter. Has the hunger of being Our kin been aching thee here? We can see thine Girth is quite profound. Far more impressive than Our last consort, certainly superior than the last king. 

[Deeper sucking]  
Thou seem'st to be enjoying thyself. Is seeing thy queen please thee as some common streetwalker that hypnotic? Enjoy it while it lasts dear one. Keep showing such a soft face and I may...Bite here. [Chuckles]

[Faster sucking deepthroating. Improv what you want]

Now hunter release. Offer us your moon scented dregs. Give Us what is Ours. Serve thine queen and release and let us drink. 

[Gulping]

Ahh. An impressive amount. That offering would be more than enough. However it appears thou is not satisfied? [Chuckles] Neither are We Dear consort. The stamina of Us Vilebloods is a thing to behold. 

Now then We shall grant thee the honor to mount us. Now slide within Us and let us Indulge in our Union. 

[Soft moan being pentrated]

Very fierce my hunter. Eager to begin I see. Yes I believe we can forgive the lack of protocol. Now stop with the pleasantry and give your queen what she wants. 

[Moans and gasping throughout. Improv what you want]

That its harder my dear hunter. Take me as you want. Show me the beast within you. I can see your nature as a Vileblood is driving you. The need to serve me, please me, feed me. Show me your neck I wish to taste your blood. [Hard biting and sucking sounds]

Ahhh the burning taste of your corrupted blood. It tastes so sweet. The scent of the lumen flowers wafting from you as well. Deeper hunter. You'll want to go MUCH deeper than that if you wish to give me an heir. Our heir. The heir to Cainhurst, of the Vileblood bloodline. Our ultimate Revenge against the church. 

[Primal from bloodlust. Improv whatever you like]  
Come now HARDER! Im not some doll. Pierce me like you would those lowly beasts you hunt! Here I'll allow youbto even feed on my blood and i feed on yours. Let us bathe in lovely crimson [Load screamy moan being bitten and fed]

Thats it hunter! Taste your queens burning essence and drink. [Bites gulping] let me taste that wonderful blood of yours. Faster pull my hips into you. Good servant. Your queen is [Bite] very pleased. [HIss] is that the best you have to offer? At this rate my dear I shall NEVER bear your child. Faster let your need drive you. Think of our union. How my body will be yours. My belly swole with our heir. How we shall take vengeance against the church and rule over it all. 

[Faster breathing peaking]  
Thats it hunter. Let your blood drunkeness seep into your passion. Give me everything. Feel my nails on your back and my fangs in your neck once more. [Bites sucking sounds]. My legs around you. Give me everything you have. Your loyalty,your blood, your dregs, your child. GIVE IT TO ME!

[Orgasm. Improv what you like have fun with it]

[Coming down breathing heavy]

Well that was a nice distraction. Your dregs should be more than strong enough to bear us a child of blood. Now then. 

[Gets up dressing and buckling her mask back on]

We must wait for the appropiate time. 

Now clean Thyself up hunter. And meet Us back at the throne. Don't forget to bend the knee. 

[Pause]

Art thou ready to set off again and fullfil thy duty? Very good. 

We await thy return. For the honor of Cainhurst.


End file.
